


Examination

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Alpha!Zarkon, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Omega!Ulaz, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Ulaz is prepared to do what he must to keep up his mission,





	Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do some crack pairing because my friends were talking about it and inspired me on tumblr sinfultrails and I hope you guys enjoy it.

He’d knew he shouldn’t do this. That it went against so many protocols as a doctor, and he knows if he ever got caught it might put him and his mission in jeopardy…..but……

But he was getting closer with each time they did this….closer to information, closer to where he wanted to be….where he needed to be.

“Mmmmm..! Aaah! S-sir it’s so deep….!” 

He cried out at the grip on his wrists, pulling him back and causing him to arch as he pushed his hips down whimpering to meet the Emperor’s rough thrusts into him. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes as a strained whine escapes him.

“Hmmmmm….” Zarkon narrowed his eyes, before he reached up and gripped under his chin purring. He made him tilt his head back, lightly slipping a finger into the soft mouth.

Ulaz grunted, before lapping on the fingers and suckling on them. He moans at a particularly sharp thrust against his spot that makes his thighs tremble wantonly.

“Do you enjoy this, Doctor?”

He gasps as he felt the other pressing up against his back. He whimpered, eyes rolling back as he nods. He ran his tongue over the strong callous fingers in his mouth as Zarkon started to fucking him harder.

“Mmmm….mhm….!”

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised…you were so wet when I came in….” he nipped up along his neck, “I’m shocked you bothered to even wear a uniform.”

Ulaz panted and bucked his hips up when Zarkon started rubbing his hard little clit, making his slit clench and twitch as a new wave of slick seeps around the hard cock filling him so good. He slurped around the fingers gently gripping Zarkon’s wrist.

_Stars…what am I doing? I shouldn’t be doing this…._ he gasped as the fingers pull out and slowly grope over his chest, searching for his nipples. He choked and arched harshly into the sweet pinch.

_I’m a double agent and he’s the enemy….but….all that information….all the access….if I had access I could….._

_I could bring an end to this horrible war quicker._

He cried out as the pace picked up and he’s pulled back to lay down on him. He choked and arched with a needy whimper.

“Stars you’re beautiful….” he mewled at the compliment before the thrusts became brutal.

“Oh….! OH…!” He down harder around him, “O-Oooooooh! Quiznaaaaaak….!”

The Emperor hissed and snarled before he stilled inside Ulaz, covering his mouth as he came. Ulaz gave a muffled scream of orgasm, gasping at the pleasant heat that runs through him. He shuddered and gasped, closing his eyes as his slit clenches.  
The next few minutes are a blur before his eyesight adjusts and he realizes he’s on his front, as Zarkon stands up, zipping up his pants. His shivers as some cum dribbles out of him on the cold medical bed…

By the time Ulaz is fully aware, the Emperor was gone. He groaned a bit and then reached down slowly and traced a finger over the cum slick folds of his slit, biting his lip.

“Stars….” he slowly moved to stand off the medical bed…and gasped softly at the ache that runs through his hips.

“Ulaz?”

He snapped his head up, having a weblum caught in the headlights of a ship look on his face when he heard his name. He tried to cover himself instinctively before he saw who it was.

He blushed and lowered his ears, “Th-Thace….”

_Oh Stars I forgot he had an appointment next_ ….

He looked away, blushing ina slight embarrassment as he sat up…and blinked as a heavy warm blanket is placed over him. He looked up at his fellow agent—his crush honestly—and blushed harder at the kind smile he receives.

Ulaz smiles a little back before he leaned on his shoulder, “Heh….he send you in?”

“No,” Thace gently licked him up and nuzzled him, “I came in when he left….I told the nurse you were taking the day off…”

The doctor rolled his eyes, “Thace…”

“Come on….you’re in no shape to look at patients while cum dribbles out of you all day….” he gently carried Ulaz out of there and let him lean on his shoulder.

_When this war is over….I hope we’re both around so I can tell you how much you mean to me_ ….


End file.
